


White Wedding

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Because everybody loves weddings, Fluff, Going to a wedding together, M/M, and bitchy ex gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: "You want me to go with you to a wedding?" Keito asks, just to make sure he got it right.





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look rare-pair fluff. I have no idea. Wait is today the 28th?

"Keito? Are you busy?"

Keito looks up from his university papers with a frown, but mostly because of the tension in Yabu's voice. It sounds alarming.

"Not really?" Keito asks, since in reality he's just happy for an excuse not to study right now. He's not that good at concentrating during breaks either way but if there are exams coming up, there are. "Why?"

Yabu sits down on the couch next to him, smiling a little awkwardly and Keito's eyebrows knit together in worry as he starts to wonder if he did something wrong, if he's going to be kicked off the group or what the hell is going on.

"I... This is going to sound weird okay?" Yabu sighs, and Keito's even more intrigued if less panicked.

"... Okay?" Keito humours him, raising an eyebrow while trying not to get any other weird ideas.

"Look, I know we don't hang out that much just you and me." Yabu starts, and Keito nods slowly in agreement. "But there's this thing. Not just a thing actually. One of my best friends is getting married."

"Oh. Congratulations?" Keito tries after Yabu stays silent for a moment, but Yabu goes on as if he didn't even hear him.

"And my ex girlfriend is going to be there with her new guy and he's apparently a hottie and I can't go there alone it... I just can't. So I was going to bring Hikaru but he just cancelled on me, that bastard." Yabu mutters, and Keito can't help but smile even though he's a little overwhelmed by the suggestion he's hearing between the lines. "So uhm... Do you see where I'm going with this? Is it too weird?"

"You want me to go with you to a wedding?" Keito asks, just to make sure he got it right.

"If you want to, and if you're free, it's this Saturday so there's really short notice, sorry about that." Yabu says apologetically, but he sounds a little hopeful too and it's cute. "So, I... Do you want to?"

“I... Guess I could?” Keito says slowly, trying to go through his schedule in his head, if there's anything he's doing on Saturday but he doesn't think so. “I just... Why me?”

Yabu smiles, looking a little embarrassed and Keito can't help smiling too. “Because I'm definitely going to cry during the ceremony, and most likely embarrass myself when seeing my ex, and I don't want to do that in front of just anyone. I guess I feel comfortable with you?”

It's surprisingly heart warming, and Keito thinks that even if he's a last resort, he doesn't feel like one.

“So... What should I wear?” He asks, and Yabu's wide smile is worth it as he starts going over the dresscode.

Keito gets a message later that night with a picture of the invitation like he was promised, and he thinks it looks pretty impressive. It has blue and white sparkly snowflakes around the edge, and even though there's no snow outside down here, it's a very clear winter theme, and also explains the dresscode addition “with a touch of glitter”.

Yabu said he could just have the accessory Hikaru was meant to wear, and Keito accepted, quietly thinking that he'll have enough to do trying to find all components of his suit and a tie that works. The next day at work, Yabu hands him a small fabric pouch and tells Keito that they'll be matching because neither he nor Hikaru has imagination. Keito smiles and says he's used to matching outfits, and doesn't open the bag until he comes home. When he does, he can't keep from grinning.

It's a satin carnation with each petal edged in fading glitter, and it's beautiful and most likely custom made. It's also a pale yellow. He can bet money that Yabu's is light green. At least that settled his choice of tie colour.

When Keito's getting dressed around lunch the following Saturday, he has to admit he's really excited about this. He loves weddings, who doesn't, and he hasn't attended one since Yamada's sister got married. He even makes an effort styling his hair, hoping it doesn't look too casual wearing it loose. He really should cut it soon.

As he gives himself a final once over in the mirror, he's pretty pleased with his looks, but he must admit it feels a little weird to wear Hikaru's member colour. Then he shakes his head with a smile at what ten years in an idol group does to you. It's just yellow after all.

When he gets into the taxi and sees Yabu, he has to laugh because they really are matching. And also because Yabu's carnation is light green.

“There are no green carnations, are there?” He teases, and Yabu immediately blushes a little, the half formed hello on his lips disappearing in favour of a protest.

“There is! I promise, there is, want me to google it for you?” He demands, but Keito just shakes his head and fastens his seatbelt.

“You know, you're not light green personified, there are other colours?” He goes on, and Yabu makes a face.

“I like light green.” He mutters, then watches Keito for a moment that draws out to a thoughtful expression and several seconds. “... It's a bit weird seeing you in yellow.”

“I kind of thought so myself.” Keito admits, but a smile is tugging at his lips because he doesn't know what to make out of Yabu watching him so closely.

“I like it though.” Yabu says earnestly, and finally breaks that gaze with a small smile. “You look good.”

“Thanks, so do you.” Keito smiles back, trying not to feel too awkward as he looks at Yabu in his crisp suit and hair carefully styled in his own fashion. “So it's good enough then, I won't embarrass you?”

Yabu raises an eyebrow and offers an unimpressed look. “As if. Worst case scenario I'll embarrass you.”

Keito's smile fades because he hears the seriousness underneath the joke, and hesitates if he should ask, before figuring to hell with it, he should probably know if he's going to handle this right. “... Worried about your ex?”

Yabu sighs and turns to look pointedly out the window, and Keito waits patiently while watching Yabu's profile against the toned windows and streets passing outside.

“I really liked her you know?” Yabu says finally, having lowered his voice considerably and glances forward towards the taxi driver. But it's an old man and the radio is on, so Keito figures there shouldn't be an issue talking before him. It's not like they're Yamada and Yuto either. “We dated for almost two years, on and off, but then she finally decided I was too boring for her and cut it off?”

“You? Too boring?” Keito repeats, raising his eyebrows because that just doesn't make any sense.

Yabu shrugs with a sigh, tone going bitter. “Apparently. I didn't talk to her since, but it seems she's found a new hot guy who's rich and adventurous and does extreme sports.”

“... Where is hanging from wires in the ceiling not equivalent to extreme sports?” Keito asks. Even though he gets what Yabu's trying to say, he can't see how anyone would want to trade Yabu for someone else. “Honestly, she sounds like a bitch, excuse the phrasing.”

“I...” Yabu starts, like he's about to object, but then sighs. “Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just not entirely over her is all. She kind of left without letting me have any say.”

“You'll be fine.” Keito assures him, thinking of all the times Yabu wanted to break down but stood his ground when it came to the group. “You've managed worse things than meeting your ex at a wedding, right? I'll hold your hand if you look too nauseous, okay?”

The last part is meant as a joke, but Yabu just sends Keito a small smile.

“Thanks. I might need it.” He says, and Keito has to look away for reasons he's not sure of himself. But when Yabu goes on, his voice is teasing instead. “It would make us look even more like a couple than we already do though.”

Keito shrugs, grinning. “That would give the fans a new doujinshi plot?”

Yabu makes a noise like he's throwing up, and they both laugh before Yabu starts filling Keito in on who the bride and groom are and which of his friends will be there.

It's a church wedding, and even outside, Keito can tell it's a high budget one. There are women in beautiful dresses and men in impeccable suits, children dressed up against their will and the path up to the church is lined in white lanterns and white flowers despite the winter temperature. They greet people who apparently know Yabu really well, and Keito just smiles politely and figures he'll learn who they are if it's important, surprised at how many they are and he realizes that this friend of Yabu's must be closer than he expected.

Yabu's friend is the bride apparently, and she's been dating her husband to be all the way through college, and now he's some high up business man. Who clearly has money enough to pay for his future wife's wedding dreams.

The inside of the church is beautiful, crisp white walls, everything decorated with white flowers and satin ribbons in pale blue and glitter snowflakes, and Keito pauses to look at it all once they step inside, impressed at the thought behind all of it. He almost wants to ask if this bride is the bridezilla type.

They take a seat in one of the first few rows, and Yabu tries to fill Keito in on who he was talking to out there, but then falls silent, and Keito knows what happened before Yabu confirms it.

“... The red dress.” He says quietly, and Keito looks towards the entrance.

It's pretty bold wearing a deep red dress to a wedding, he can't help but think, even if it's a pretty one. She's pretty, dazzling smile and hair tied up in a messy bun with a few ringlets around her temples, the dress with a heartshaped neckline and lace sleeves with glitter on them. But Keito per default doesn't like her, so he also thinks that her teeth must be fixed because they're just too white, and the guy she's clinging to is not attractive at all. He's got slicked back hair and broad shoulders and looks generally like a douchebag, and he can't for his life understand how someone could dump Yabu for _that_.

“He's not a hottie at all, is he?” Keito leans over to carefully whisper to Yabu, but there's no response, so Keito lays a hand on Yabu's arm to catch his attention. “Hey.”

Yabu blinks and turns back to look at Keito, almost looking a bit guilty.

“You shouldn't stare at her, you're too good for that.” Keito quietly tells him, then squeezes Yabu's arm gently in support before letting go.

Yabu looks like he wanted to say something, but instead ends up giving Keito that same thoughtful look he had in the car, and Keito wonders if he said something wrong. But then Yabu smiles, a soft smile and it feels okay again. “Thanks. I knew you'd take care of me.”

“That's what I'm here for?” Keito suggests, going for casual but it probably comes out a little awkward anyway. There's not much talking after that, and suddenly, it's 3 o'clock and the ceremony is starting.

The bride is beautiful, long dark hair in an elaborate updo with crystals all over, the dress covered in silver sparkles and even her eyelashes has glitter. The two little girls carrying her train are adorable in little matching silver dresses too.

Keito almost cries. Yabu cries, but there's no way to resist getting a little teary when the bride cries and the mothers cry and all the bridesmaids cry, trying to save their mascara while smiling like it's the best day of their lives with tears trailing down their cheeks. At least Yabu doesn't have to feel embarrassed, Keito figures, even if his own eyes just go moist while Yabu actually has to bring out a handkerchief and it's adorable. Yabu very rarely cries, and since these are happy tears, Keito can only look at his red eyes with affection.

“Sorry.” Yabu says when it's over and they're heading outside, smiling a little awkwardly while wiping the corner of his eye with the heel of his hand. “That was embarrassing.”

“No, that was cute.” Keito smiles before he can choose another word. “I nearly cried too you know.”

Yabu turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow, as if he very highly doubts that, and Keito raises his hands in defence. “Yeah right you did.”

“It's true, I did! Everyone cried, it's only natural to want to sympathy cry, isn't it?” He tries to defend himself, but Yabu only rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Right. Now let's go eat all the things, crying makes me hungry.” He says, and Keito smiles and agrees. Wedding food is usually great. And if it isn't, at least there's cake.

7 hours later, he can confirm that the buffet was definitely great, and he's eaten so much he kind of wanted to unbutton his pants halfway through. The party hall is just as ambitiously decorated as the church, flowers and blue ribbons and fake snow and frosted glasses and glitter snowflakes on the tableware. Keito can't help wondering what it all cost, and in a way he's happy he couldn't get married even if he wanted to for purely financial reasons. The food had a winter theme too, the cake a magic creation of cream, candied flowers and faux icicles around the edges that Keito almost didn't dare eat because it was so pretty.

He's had champagne, wine, more champagne and by now, there's an open bar with drinks, and so he cried to the last couple speeches just because he does that when he's drunk. He's even cried to Yamada losing a round in a video game, and that's far less emotional than wedding speeches.

The couple opposite them are friends of Yabu's, a bridesmaid and her boyfriend, and they've worked through a lot of interesting subjects during the night, including Yabu's first time drunk and other stupid things he did in high school. Keito's had fun and felt included and it's all just great. He's really happy he came, mostly because he got to know Yabu better in these last hours than he did in the past few years. At least another side of Yabu.

Yabu spent much of the time half-screaming protests when his friends started reminiscing stories, but Keito's just laughed at most of the things, in a way happy to hear that Yabu doesn't always have to be the father friend. Even if Yabu's tried to make excuses for burning his school books at the end of term and throwing up on his friend after a night out, it was all just amusing in Keito's opinion.

After the first dance has passed and the tables are starting to be cleared, Yabu rises and asks if Keito wants to go outside for some air. Keito figures that it's probably a good idea, but then almost regrets it when he stands and realizes how drunk he is.

Still, when they step out onto the large porch lit up with lanterns, he's happy for the fresh air. He watches as Yabu leans against the railing and looks into the darkness of the garden where a couple of the trees are decorated with blue lights.

There's been no worry on Yabu's face all evening, and even though Keito's just been waiting for the ex girlfriend to show up, he's almost started hoping she won't when she's suddenly there, a manicured hand on Yabu's shoulder from behind.

“Hello.” She says softly, and Yabu jumps and instantly pales before he even turns around.

Keito glances up at her with a frown, wondering how she got there so quietly despite her high heels.

Yabu slowly turns to look at her, and Keito does too, taking in how her cheeks are bit pink and more curls have come loose from her messy bun. She's definitely had some alcohol too, and even in his slightly intoxicated state, Keito knows that he's definitely not leaving Yabu alone with her if he's even a remotely good friend.

“Hi.” Yabu says stiffly, straightening up and turning around to face her soft smile.

“It's been a while.” She says, eyes all for Yabu as she reaches up to correct his still impeccable suit jacket lapels, fingers lingering for way too long.

Keito feels really uncomfortable, but he's not sure whether it's that he's treated like a piece of furnishing despite standing half a meter from them, or that she's just behaving really nasty, or a bit of both.

“It has.” Yabu says, tone very guarded and he looks like he wants to squirm away even though he can't stop looking at her face.

Keito clears his throat despite the blush he feels on his cheeks, figuring that this can't go on.

The ex girlfriend blinks and turns to look at him like she didn't even register his presence before, and her condescending look is enough for Keito to feel entitled to hold a personal grudge against her too.

“Hi?” She asks, voice sweet and questioning, but her hands are still resting against Yabu's jacket and Keito doesn't like it.

“Hi.” He says, surprised at how hostile his voice comes out, then turns to glance at Yabu, speaking on a whim. “Babe, who's this?”

To his credit, Yabu doesn't even blink before playing along, carefully reaching up to detach her hands from his jacket with seemingly newly acquired confidence. “Sorry. She's nobody.”

The girlfriend takes a step back, eyes wide as she looks between them in horror, drawing her hands back like she just touched something poisonous with them, and Keito almost wants to laugh but holds it in. It takes another second, but then she simply turns on her heel and walks back inside, slightly wobbly.

There's a moment of silence, and Keito's brain belatedly realizes what he just did.

“... Wow, that was stupid of me.” He realizes out loud, then turns to look at Yabu for forgiveness. “Sorry, I hope she didn't take it too seriously.”

“Sorry?” Yabu repeats, but he's smiling and Keito needs a moment to piece together why. “Did you see her face? That. Was the best idea ever.”

“... Are you sure?” Keito frowns, glancing towards the door back inside. “What if she actually thinks we're dating and tells someone?”

Yabu laughs, but it's low and warm rather than amused, and Keito turns to frown at him, at his smile and pink cheeks in the dim light.

“... What's so funny?” He asks, frowning, and Yabu shakes his head and bites his lip, but still can't contain the smile that's mostly embarrassed now.

“I... My friends think we're dating too. They only ever told people I dated stories like that before. They were testing you.” He admits, and his little embarrassed laugh is cute even through Keito's sudden shock. “I was trying to explain but none of you would let me talk.”

“... Oh.” Is all Keito gets out, wondering if it's bad that all he feels is flattered.

“So yeah.” Yabu shrugs awkwardly, and the silence stretches on for a few seconds. “I'm already used to the idea, if I put it that way.”

“... Of us dating?” Keito asks, incredulous but still mostly amazed that he's somehow managed to come off as Yabu's date and not just a friend that's not even that close.

“Yeah?” Yabu says, almost sounding apologetic. “I mean, I'm okay with them thinking that? You're sweet and nice and you look great in that hair?”

Keito opens his mouth to say thank you, but then frowns again when he realizes what Yabu just said. “Wait what?”

“Sorry, I...” Yabu starts, then breaks off with a small frustrated sound that's just cute, and tries again. “I mean, I don't know, you were great tonight? I might have a crush on you right now? I'm sorry, I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm drunk.”

Keito has to laugh at that, because he's drunk too and he feels pretty much the same thing right now. Maybe later, tomorrow and in a month too. He's not sure.

“So, uhm, do you wanna kiss?” Keito asks, surprising himself as much as Yabu with the straightforward question, and he laughs at Yabu's wide eyes and mouth falling open. At least he laughs until there are lips pressing against his, fingertips on his chin gently tilting his head up. The kiss is soft and warm and tastes like expensive red wine and white chocolate, the feeling of Yabu's lips against his already addicting enough for Keito to know that this crush is not lasting just for tonight.

Keito's arms slip under Yabu's suit jacket to wrap around his slim waist over his shirt, and even if this is about the last thing he expected to happen tonight, he can't figure out anymore how he's gone his entire life without kissing Yabu.

Careful fingers sift into Keito's long hair, gently twirling the strands and Keito smiles into the kiss at the hesitance. They shouldn't do this here, he knows, but everyone is drunk, there's no one else around, and Keito couldn't break this kiss even if he wanted to. Tongues come out to meet, still warm and slow and gentle, making all of Keito's body feel fuzzy and hot in a completely different way than the alcohol.

Eventually, they part, but Keito's arms doesn't leave Yabu's waist, and as their eyes meet their small smiles match almost better than their outfits.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Yabu mumbles, gently stroking back a strand of Keito's hair behind his ear, the affection in his voice cluing Keito into that maybe, he wasn't a last resort at all.

“Thanks for bringing me.” He replies, smile widening as he silently wonders if Hikaru's reason to cancel this could be something similar to tv-games at home.

 

~*~

 

 

 


End file.
